Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the area of powering computing systems, and more particularly, relates to techniques for powering multiple computer platforms or boards in a predefined housing with a minimum impact on the air passage therein.
Description of the Related Art
Mountable chassis are often used to house computer boards. Each chassis functions independently and therefore includes at least one platform or board and one power supply. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary way commonly used to power a single platform 102 in a chassis 100. The platform 102 is powered by a power supply 104 through a multiple-pin cable 106. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector for receiving the cable 106 on the platform 102 is often located near the power supply 104 so that the cable delivery (e.g., the cable length) is short.
The Industry standard of power delivery uses one or more ATX or extended ATX power supplies with a 20 or 24 pin cable to power a single computer platform. In one standard, a 20-pin and a 24-pin cable are defined respectively as follows:
(Supermicro defined) Standard 20-pin definition:PinDefinition1no connected2no connected3GROUND4GROUND5GROUND6GROUND712V812V912V1012V11PSON#125V STBY13GROUND14GROUND15GROUND16GROUND1712V1812V1912V2012V
(Industrial defined) Standard 24/20-pin definition:PinDefinition13.3V23.3V3GROUND45V5GROUND65V7GROUND8POWER GOOD95V STANDBY1012V1112V123.3V133.3V14−12V15GROUND16PSON#17GROUND18GROUND19GROUND20−5215V225V235V24GROUND
When there is a need to have multiple platforms in a chassis, a traditional way is to have the power supply in the chassis to power these platforms in parallel. FIG. 2 shows one exemplary way commonly used to power two individual platforms 202 and 204 housed in a chassis 200. Both platforms 202 and 204 are powered by a power supply 206 via two separate cables 208 and 210. It may be appreciated that as the number of the platforms increases, the cable delivery from the power supply to the platforms increases, a large amount of cabling in a chassis may subsequently block cooling air passage or at least narrow down the already squeezed cooling air passage in the chassis.
There is, therefore, a need for improved techniques that power multiple platforms with a minimum impact on the air passage in a predefined environment (e.g., a chassis).